1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making an incandescent light source and an incandescent light source display.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to display dynamic images, more than 24 frames should be displayed within 1 minute. Therefore, the response time of pixels in a display should be less than 41 ms (milliseconds). Usually, the response time of pixels in a liquid crystal display (LCD) can be less than 25 ms, even as little as 5 ms. The response time of pixels in a cathode ray tube (CRT) display can be just several microseconds.
Incandescent light sources are bright and efficient which can be advantageous for use in displays. However, the response time of the tungsten filament has been too slow to be used in displays. For example, the response time of a tungsten filament with a diameter of 15 μm (micrometers) is about 100 ms.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making an incandescent light source and an incandescent light source display which can display dynamic images.